L A Z O S
by Paz-ita
Summary: Una antugua relacion, recuperada, una amistad confirmanda y nuevos romances en pleno comienzi, ahora, directos a la batalla
1. Default Chapter

L A Z O S

Jurai, un famoso planeta, conocido por grandes personajes, los cuales muy bien saben que en dicho planeta se encuentra la clave del universo, el poder y la magia, un planeta gobernado por una familia de reyes que dejaran a sus hijos los principes, como herederos de la corona real, ¿cuántos hijos son?, ya van a ser tres; principe Yosho, princesa Ayeka y la pequeña Sasami, (quien todavia es solo un bebe), los hermanos mayores, desde pequeños se han acostumbrado a su vida como principes y saben muy bien cual es su propio destino, en su caso es el de casarse....si, ellos, Yosho y Ayeka, siendo medios hermanos deberan casarse en futuro para seguir la tradicion de la famlia, sin embargo ¿ellos lo desean asi? El cariño y amor que se tienen el uno al otro es claro e indudable, mas es un amor fraternal , un amor de hermanos, ¿cómo no querer Yosho a Ayeka si la vio nacer?, si estuvo con ella desde que era una bebeita, si de pequeña jugaba con ella ¿y como no querer Ayeka a Yosho si es un valiente guerrero? Si es un hermano tierno y cariñoso, quizas la persona que mas la acompaña, es imposible no quererse.

Mas ahora, 700 años despues de esa vida de hermanos, ambos han tomando caminos distintos, se separaron a proposito, sin embargo, aquí estan , se volvieron a encontrar, los dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y hogar y es triste ver la realidad, no se hablan, no se miran, es como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro, Ayeka,,, totalmente enamorada de su nieto Tenchi, mi entras que Yosho, todo un adulto ya, casado, enviudado y realizado, y hasta ahí llego su historia.

Yluego de que Yosho abandonara a su suerte a Ayeka para realizar su vida a su manera, es normal que muchos piensan que el no quiere a Ayeka por nada, y despues de lo mucho que Ayeka sufrio su ausencua y luego saber la verdad, la gente crea que ella le guarda rencor, y no es para menos ¿no?, pero la verdad cuesta mucho saberla, eso es lo que ellos aparentan, pero bien dice el dicho "solo caras vemos" y no podemos jusgar a las personas solo por sus apariencias, ¿ cual sera la verdad?

Ninguno de los dos es culpable, ellos jamas se odiaron, sin embargo no podian llevar una vida de casados, Yosho se enamoro de otra persona, y Ayeka luego lo comprendio,ella estuvo durante mucho tiempo desesperada por buscarlo,y muchos, incluso en su familia podian jurar que Ayeka amaba a su hermano Yosho, y quizas asi lo sintio ella , pero...¿sera verdad? ¿realmente lo que sentia por el era AMOR?

El lazo que los unia a su hermandad parece estar roto sin dejar rastro alguno de cariño ni amor entre ellos, mas la vida seguira y tarde otempraño las caras se vuelven a encontrar, buscando el momento de la verdad, en que nada se debe guradar.......

CASA MASAKI:

Era un hermoso dia que ya se asomaba por las ventanos de la casa de los Masaki y compañía, como de costumbre, el abuelo Yosho se habia levantado muy tempranoy se habia dirigido como siempre a su templo, Sasami infaltablemente tambien, se hallaba preaparando el desayuno, Wasu seguia experimentando en su lavoratorio, Mihoshi recien levantandose con grandes ojeras, se disponoa a leer una de sus tantas novelas de amor, y Nobuyuki ya se habia ido a trabajar, solo faltaban tres integrantes que levantarse, Tenchi, Ryoko y Ayeka, por una extraña razon , los tres se encontraban, por decirlo..."mal" ni si quiera se atrevian a levantarse, era como si algo los deprimiera, mas no sabian que era, solo ella , Ayeka se encontraba mayormente perturbada y a que desde hace unos dias venia presintiendo algo muy malo y era eso lo que la tenia asi, y lo peor es que ese algo podria incluir a otras dos personas a parte de ella, mas ¿cómo saber de que se trataba? Se dio vuelta en su futon, miro el reloj y....

¿¡santo cielo, ya son las once?! – exclamo alarmada, ciertamente se estaba preocupando mucho

Se baño y vistio y al bajar las escaleras, se encontro con la misma escena de siempre; Ryoko tratando de ceducir a Tenchi y el haciendo todo lo posible por librarse de ella, por supuesto Ayeka no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados asi que decidio intervenir;

¡Hey tu mujer demonio, deja en paz a tenchi ahora mismo!!! – alego

Vaya, la princesa gritona ya desperto, pero sera mejor que vaya a molestar a otra parte – respondio con sarcasmo

La unica que esta molestando aquí eres tu, y suelta ya a Tenchi! – exclamo ya furiosa – tenchi que dices tu?- le pregunto al chico

s-si ryoko ya basta – respondio sintiendose nervioso por el brusco ambiente que se creaba por el odio de ambas chicas

Ya lo oiste dejalo! – dijo de nuevo

Esta bien bajare a desayunar, pero ni creas que esto ha terminado eh princesita – sentencio

Como quieras- respondio la aludida

Acto seguido todos se encontraban desayunando en paz como siempre, hasta que un fuerte dolor se presento en el pecho de nuestros tres protagonistas, quienes luego de cenar, se decidieron a salir un momento para relajarse, habia mucha tension, y un raro presentimiento invadia su ser, definitivamente, algo malo sucederia.

No pasaban ni 10 minutos cuando Azaka y Kamidake recibieron una visita del cartero quein traia un encargo para la familia. Se trataba de una carta, nadie pudo contener la curiosidad, por lo que todos poco menos se montaron sobre Yosho, esperando a ver lo que dice, sin embargo, al momento de abrir la carta,Tenchi, Ayeka y Ryoko nuevamente sintieron un agudo dolor en su pecho, pero con mayor angustia e intensidad, tal vez esa carta responda a sus dudas, por lo que sin mas demora, el abuelo comenzo a leer

Familia masaki:

Ultimamente se han presentado muchos problemas en nuestro planeta Jurai, creo que nos encontramos en medio de una crisis que podria llegar a ser muy peligrosa, sin querer romper la felicidad de la que se encuentran gozando, debemos informarles que necesitamos que todos uds. Vengan de inmediato, muy en especial Ryoko, Ayeka y nuestro querido Tenchi, es realmente muy importante , por lo que dentro de dos meses estaremos alla para buscarlos. Sin nigun otro inconveniente, se despiden

Fumaho y Misaki

Reinas de Jurai

.......silencio.... – todos quedaron en blanco, les habia quedado muy claro que la noticia era algo muy serio y ahora no sabian que hacer

Cielos..- Mihosho fue la primera en hablar- creo que esto es...bastante importante – continuo

Asi es....- dijo congran seriedad Yosho

Bueno y...que vamos a hacer...? – pregunto confundida Sasami

Pues al parecer no nos queda opcion, tendremos que preparar todo y esperarlos, el asunto se ve demasiado serio – declaro Washu

Pues entonces......tendremos que hacerlo ... – la voz de Ayeka se oia seria y preocupada,

Bien , su pongo que si – dijo tranquilamente Ryoko

....... – solo Tenchi se mantenis en silencio

Bien entonces supongo que esta muy claro ¿no? – dijo Yosho – tendremos que hacer lo que dice en esta carta,---esperar

9:30 p.m.

La familiaapenas acababa de cenar, Nobuyuki tambien ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido, por supuesto tambien le sorprendio bastante, pero lo que si era cierto, es que desde que recibieron la noticia, nadie ha podido estar en paz, todos se encuentran perturbados, en especial los llamados por la carta y muy en especial, Ayeka, ella se sentia segura de que esto desataria una gran guerra de la que no va a ser facil salir, parecia tonto que se preocupara por cosas que siempre pasan en el estado, pero su corazon le decia que esto seria diferente.

Lo unico que hacia la primera princesa de Jurai es estar en el bosque obsevando las estrellas como rara vez lo hacia, sentia que eso podia darle mas tranquilidad pero......

Ayeka....... – una ronca voz sono a espaldas de la princesa, se oia nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero decidida, ayeka voltio a ver y no pudo creelo lo que veia.......

Ahí estaba el, su hermano, Yosho, si, ya lo sabia, sabia que el viva con ellos y que actualmente es abuelo de su Tenchi, pero no podia creee que luciera como hace 700 años, simplemente no podia creerlo, era el mismo Yosho que ella vio antes de que el partiera de Jurai,...Ayeka no salia de su asombro

Yo-yosho.......eres tu..—fue lo unico que pudo decir

El mantenia su rostro serio, se veia muy nervioso, pero estaba decidido ano dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana

Ayeka....se lo que debes estar pensando....jamas quize abandonarte ni hacerte sufrir, pero...- fue callado por su hermano quien le sonreia con sinceridad

No digas nada....hermano..yo..entiendo – y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no por tristeza ni por el engaño, sino por la emocion de poder volver ha cruzar palabra con su tan querido hermano

Sin decir ni hacer mas, amos corrieron y se abrazaron al otro, se abrazaron como hace mucho que no lo hacian, ambos estaban emocionados, felices de tenerse de nuevo

Ayeka..hermanita- le dijo con emocion, para luego mirarse a los ojos seriamente

Yosho, algo va a pasar – le confeso la princesa

Lo se, y no va a ser facil salir de esto – le dijo- pero debes saber, que no dejare que nada malo te pase

Volvieron a abrazarse, sonrientes,

Hermano, me sentia muy sola sin ti- la dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla

Solo quiero que sepas, que para mi siempre has sido y seras, mi hermana, mi pequeña hermanita ayeka, y siempre te voy a preoteger

El abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, su hermandad estaba restaurada, ahora todo volveria a ser como antes entre ellos, todos ya sabian sobre la verdadera identidad de Yosho, pero el necesitaba que su hermana lo aprobara y lo perdonara, necesitaba su hermandad de regreso junto a el, y ahora la tenia, tan solo habia que prepararse para la nueva adversiada que se les venia encima, lo que no saben, es que antes de participar de esta gran batalla, tendran que enfrentar una guerra interna en que todos los habitantes de dicha casa deberan luchar por conseguir esa felicidad que ven tan lejos, pero que esta mas cerca de lo que se imaginan.

CONTINUARA.....

Paz-ita: Hola!!! A todos, este es mi primer fic de tenchi y es algo que he querido escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que tengo planeado, esta historia seria algo larga, ya que su trama sera un tanto compleja, y tambien la aparicion de una que otra pareja que quizas uds. No se han imaginado, bueno, para poder seguir con mas animos, necesito de su review2s pliss!!! Asi me podran decir o pedir cualquier cosa, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, bye!!!!


	2. EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS GUERREROS

EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS GUERREROS

Ha pasado una semana desde lo acontecido, en este corto tiempo, los Masaka y compañía se fueron enterando de la gran crisis por la que pasaba el planeta Jurai ni siquiera ha comenzado la supuesta batalla y ya hay una gran cantidad de soldados y asistentes a la corte, que han muerto trágicamente.

Según el emperador Azuza,, los ataques parecen venir del imperio de cierto planeta que se encuentra a una larga distancia de Jurai, aunque todavía no estan completamente identificados. Debido a la gran falta de fuertes guerreros que ayuden en esta cercana lucha, el imperio de Jurai tomo la sgt. Decisión; los guardias que estan hasta el momento bajo las ordenes de su alteza Ayeka, Azaka y Kamidake, deberan ser tranferidos a su forma humanoide, para participar en la proxima guerra que debera enfrentar Jurai.

Ni les gusto, ni les dejo de gustar, simplemente harian lo que el emperador les ordeno y los demas no pusieron objeción alguna, al contrario estaban deseosos de ver a Azaka y Kamidake como humanos iguales a ellos, sin embargo, Ayeka estaba algo incomoda, desde muy pequeña que esos dos guardias la seguian para obedecerle y serle fiel en lo que sea, y aunque no puede negar que en ocasiones los ha sentido como verdaderos amigos, ella siempre los ha visto de esa forma; como dos troncos vivientes, que a lomejor ni siquiera sienten como un humano, y saber que ahora ellos seran comoella y como los demas la hacia preocuparse por su relacion, quiza cuando lo vea ni siquiera se convensa de que son ellos, o quiza por la vergüenza ni si quiera se atreva a dirijirles la palabra y era eso lo que la aormentaba , su futura relacion con sus guardias, pero nada podia ni queria hacer al respecto, pese a todo lo que a ella le pudiese incomodar dicha situación, sabia muy bien que eso seria beneficioso para su planeta, y por nada del mundo los iba a perjudicar por un simple capricho (queee??? Ayeka esta madurando nn), de modo que lo unico que iba a hacer, es dejar las cosas como estaban, no hay nada que hacer.

Finalmente llego el dia en que Azaka y Kamidake serian cambiados por su cuerpo humano, quien realizaria la transferencia, seria Yosho, gracias al manejo de su poder juraiano. Antes de comenzar, se volteo hacia su hermana, Ayeka, y con su mirada, la tranquilizo, diciendole que no se preocupara, que todo estaria bien, a lo que ella respondio con una tranquila sonrisa.

De esa manera, Yosho se concentro en su labor, junto toda su energia y poder jurai, almacenandolo en sus manos, y asi, poco poco comenzaron a surgir, primero Azaka, un robusto señor de apariencia fuerte y noble, su rostro reflejaba una profunda madurez, luego Kamidake,un joven como de unos 22 años de edad,alto y guapo, todo su rostro reflejaba una enorme tranquilidad.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no se veian nada mal, en especial Kamidake, Azaka por su parte mantenia su vista fija en el suelo, avegonzado ya que todos tenian sus ojos clavados en ellos, pero Kamidake no, el solo mantenis su mirada, esa tranquila mirada, en la primera princesa de Jurai, estaban en medio de una guerra, no era un buen momento, lo sabia, pero no podia evitarlo, habia esperado mucho por este momento, necesitaba saber cual era la reaccion de Ayekaal verlo de esa manera….su respuesta no fue mas que su fija mirada, no habia nada que decir, ella solo lo miraba y lo miraba fijamente, pero sin ninguna otra emocion aparente, lo que lo dejaba con un gran vacio en su interior.

Bueno, ya esta todo listo ¿Qué les parece si volvemos a casa? – propuso Yosho

Si ya estarde vamonos – lo apoyo Washu , acto seguido , todos hicieron lo mismo y regresaron a la residencia.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, tenchi y Ryoko tropezaron el uno con el otro accidentalmente

Ah, Tenchi lo siento - se disculpo la espacio pirata

No importa ¿ estas bien? – pregunto preocupado y la vez sonrojado

Si, no te preocupes – respondio felizmente

Ayeka observo la escena y aparte de celos, no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho, Sabia que pese a todo lo que no se notara, Tenchi amaba a Ryoko, era algo que podia verlo en susu ojos, en cambio por ella solo sentia un cariño fraternal, la queria como amiga, o tal ves como a una hermana, y ante esto, no puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas. Kamidake fue el unico que la vio y su mirada se entristecio, como odiaba verla sufrir, ojala' siempre sonriera y fuera feliz, asi, el tambien lo seria, mas sabia que su amor no era correspondido y que seguia sufriendo por quien no la ama, ¿Qué podia hacer al respecto?, no lo sabia, no tenia claro que hacer, pero algo haria, no permitiria que ella siguiera sufriendo, quiza el era una de las pocas personas que si conocia a Ayeka tanto por fuera como por dentro, y sabia que ella tambien podia set tierna y sendible y con un noble corazon y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y a quiotar ese sufrimiento de su ser …

C O N T I N U A R A …………………..

Paz-ita: Holaaasss!!!! Perdon por la tardanza pero tenia el comp. Malo jeje, bueno aquí esta el segundo capi, se que esta muy cortito, pero pronto habra mas, esta historia a penas comienza, pero como ya saben, necesito que me den su opinión, (saber s si les gusta o no, s lo hago bien o mal ,etc….) asi que me pueden mandar reviews,bueno ojala que les este gustando, nos vemos!!!!


End file.
